


Lips Meet for Kisses

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: First Times, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Twincest, agender characters, cute smut with feels, kiss kiss fuck your twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Noire crawls into Blanche's bed and paws at them like a lost puppy. What is it they want? Sex, obviously. Wasn't that clear? No? Well, that hardly matters... In which Blanche is a cooperative sweetheart and gives Noire exactly what they need when taking their virginity. Noire, is well, Noire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> Hello! Fair warning: this didn't get proofed by anyone besides me and I'm notorious for being shitty at proofing my own work. If you see an error please comment so I can correct it? Thank you!

Noire quietly slipped into Blanche’s bed and curled up beside their twin. Blanche’s arms wrapped around them and pulled them closer. They rarely shared a bed these days unless it was after a nightmare or one of them was feeling particularly down. It was a tight squeeze on the small dorm-style beds. Noire’s voice was softer than usual as they spoke, “Hey.”

 

“Are you alright, Noire?”

 

“Mmfine,” they mumbled into Blanche’s chest.

 

“Somehow that isn’t quite comforting. Noire, why did you crawl into my bed?” Blanche replied, stroking their twin’s loose hair.

 

“Mmmcold.”

 

“You’re barely chilly.”

 

“Warm me up, Blanche,” Noire’s hands slipped under Blanche’s nightshirt and squeezed at their waist. 

 

“Oh,” Blanche exhaled as realization dawned. 

 

“Yes, ‘Oh,’” Noire leaned up and kissed Blanche lightly.

 

Blanche hummed into the kiss and tugged on Noire’s pajama pants, “Want me to take care of you? You didn’t have to snuggle up to me like a fresh-hatched eevee to get this.”

 

“No I want-” Noire licked their lips, “I want to do this together. All the way this time.”

 

“You’re sure?” Blanche asked, voice softening, “It would be our first time. There would be no taking this back.”

 

“I know. That’s why I want it with you.”

 

“You’re getting sappy. You must really want this,” They breathed back and Noire pulled their shirt off entirely. Clothes fell away as easily as lips met for kisses. It felt like they had done this a thousand times and yet never before. In a way they had done this many times, Noire couldn’t keep track of how many times Blanche had used their hands to help them reach their peak and Blanche couldn’t remember the last time they orgasmed without Noire’s assistance. They never had sex though. 

 

Excitement vibrated through Noire’s body and they slid deeper under the covers. Their voice was tinged with nervous energy even through the covers, “Try not to pull out my hair.”

 

“No promises but I’ll do my best for you, like always,” Blanche gripped their pillow in anticipation. All at once Noire’s mouth was on them, wet, hot and far too good for Blanche to believe. They couldn’t make a noise at first. After a shuddery breath Blanche moaned, head tilting back. The sound was so lewd a blush colored their cheeks.

 

Noire pulled the covers off their head and looked up at Blanche just in time to see that blushing face. It was more than enough to eagerly spur them on. Two sets of green eyes met each other and the blush grew even brighter. Blanche’s face began to sting from the force of it. “N-noire!”

 

They pulled away, licking their lips and smirking, “Yes, Blanche?”

 

“You’re obscene.” Blanche 

 

“-and you are delicious,” Noire finished for them. They dipped their head back down and resumed pleasuring their twin. Blanche cried out, hips rocking. Noire hadn’t seen anything more beautiful. It only took a few moments before they shuddered and then tensed, back arching. The whimper that fell from their lips was something Noire would treasure for years to come.

 

Blanche sagged back onto the bed and Noire shifted, smiling at them. They smiled up and panted out, “Your turn is next.”

 

“I should hope so. That was quite the show,” Noire laughed. Blanche pounced a moment after, pinning Noire to the mattress beneath them.

 

“Get it out of the nightstand,” Blanche ordered. They were still breathless but it didn’t matter; Noire would obey.

 

Their hand shot out and smacked at the drawer before catching on the knob and dragging it open. Rushed fumbling preceded a hand gripping a length of royal blue ribbon. “Tie me.”

 

“To the headboard?” Blanche asked softly, even as Noire’s hands and the ribbon knocked against it. They nodded their assent and then Blanche took the ribbon, tying their twin as careful as always. “There we go, beautiful.”

 

“You’re getting vain, Blanche.”

 

“You look beautiful made bare like this. I cannot help that it affects me so,” they purred. It was Blanche’s turn to make them squirm. They smiled almost cruelly, seeing Noire submit like this always pulled out the darkest bits of Blanche. “You’re not allowed to orgasm without permission, understood, sweetness?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Blanche’s mouth worked a path down their twin’s body and finally took them in their mouth, ripping a cry from them. Noire was so easy for Blanche to unravel. The ribbon pulled at their wrist and they squirmed despite slender hands keeping their hips pinned. This carried on, little whimpers filling the room until Noire couldn’t handle it any further. 

 

“Blanche- Oh! I’m! I need to-” they gasped out, the words transforming into a cry of desperation when Blanche pulled away entirely.

 

“You’re not going over that edge without me, mon chou.” Blanche laughed, running their fingers over their lips and licking them clean of the mess. They sat up on their knees and watched Noire writhe on the sheets. “I’m afraid you’re a little ahead of me so you’ll have to give me a moment or two. I’m sure you won’t mind.”

 

Blanche’s hand slipped between their own thighs and their head tilted back with a moan. The pleasured themself well within Noire’s line of sight, working themselves up just as much as their twin had been. 

 

“Blanche, you’re gorgeous,” They growled out, watching eagerly. “Faster.”

 

“Eager, are we, pet?” they moaned back. They worked their hand faster, even though they were the one meant to be in charge.

 

“For you? Always.” Noire admitted, voice thick with lust. Blanche moved then, crawling over Noire like a feline predator. Their hips met and pleasure washed over them both. They moved in tandem, hips rocking. 

 

Blanche kissed their twin, both their moans silenced for the moment. It wasn’t until they both orgasmed that they pulled their lips apart, Noire to scream and Blanche to whimper against Noire’s jaw.

 

They laid, panting for a long moment before Blanche’s shaky hand pulled at the ribbon. “Mm, Love you, Noire.”

 

“Love you too, Blanche, always.”

 

“G’night.” Blanche murmured and snuggled closer. Apparently they were sharing a bed.

 

“Goodnight…” Noire whispered back. The snuggled in and let their eyes drift closed.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you ready, Noire?” Asked Sabrina with a gentle smile. 

 

“I am. I packed,” they responded coldly. They just wanted to be gone. A soft royal blue ribbon was tied around their wrist and they fingered the end of it. “Let’s go.”

 

“You’ve said goodbye to your twin too? If you need another minute-”

 

“I’m fine,” they snarled. “Can we get moving? I’d much rather get to training.” Eevee crooned and nudged Noire’s leg. For once, they didn’t bend down and pick up and cuddle their darling pokemon. They couldn’t right now, not in front of Auntie Sabrina. That was a weakness they couldn’t afford. 

 

The Team Rocket executive looked down at the pokemon. “It would be easier to transport Eevee in a pokeball.”

 

“I am aware. Eevee, on my shoulder,” Noire ordered. Eevee crooned and hopped up. “It’s training.”

 

“Very well, let’s be off.” Sabrina replied coolly.

  
  
  
  
  


“Noire?” Blanche called out, rubbing their eyes. Noire’s bed was empty and… their stuff was gone. Panic set into Blanche’s chest. “Noire?!” Blanche tore into the room for any sign of their twin. Even the ribbon from the night before was gone. There wasn’t even a note. Even the usual hiding places for messages and toys were empty. Noire was gone.

 

They ripped their phone off the charger and called their twin, getting only the voicemail. Panic was clearly in their voice and the tears that went along with this were obvious to anyone who knew Blanche. “Noire? It’s me. Just… call me back. Please? I need- Noire… you should have said something-”

 

The call ended and the phone clattered to the ground. Blanche grabbed Noire’s pillow and sobbed into it, body shaking on the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and that I wrecked your feels a little bit. [This wasn't too feelsy on the feels scale, I know.]
> 
> That being said, feel free to leave a kudos, they're yummy granola bars after all! Comments are even nicer.
> 
> Also: IMAGINE BLANCHE SEEING NOIRE WEARING THE BLUE RIBBON SNEAKING ABOUT IN ROCKET UNIFORM LATER ON. IMAGINE THE TRAUMATIC LOOK ON THEIR FACE. Okay, I'm done. Probably. I may have just given myself another fic idea if that evolves any further.


End file.
